


Rose-Tinted Words

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: You're having a rough day, and then a ghoul delivers you a letter from your beloved.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus I/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Rose-Tinted Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Another one for the event. This one is _Hurt/Comfort_!
> 
> Enjoy!

To my little bird,    
  
I hope this letter finds you well. I know you are not feeling well and do not want visitors, but I could not stand by and do nothing for you. You are my most prized flower, my beloved companion. Never doubt that I am here for you, no matter what. Whether that be physically or by a letter you can read again and again, I am here.    
  
Things seem dark right now, I know. The world feels cold and harsh, like it is personally out to destroy you. It is a harrowing feeling, one that I would not wish upon anyone; least of all you. You deserve far better than this. Do not doubt me on this, because I know you well.    
  
And what do I know of you?    
  
You are a ray of light. Your happiness and joy lights up the abbey, and it radiates through every room you enter. Your smile is beautifully contagious, and it never fails to make me smile in turn. There is something special about you, my little bird. Something that no one else has.    
  
Even though it feels like a cloudy day is covering your sunshine, it is not permanent. Clouds fade and move, and the sun always shines again. Sometimes it takes minutes, sometimes hours, sometimes days. But in the end, they are always temporary. You are forever.    
  
Now, I do not want you hiding in your room for long. Resting and restoring your energy is important, but being idle for too long will not help you. Take this day to do whatever you need, and then, I ask you to join me tomorrow evening for a nice dinner. You do not have to present in a “fancy” manner; all I wish for is your company.    
  
I hope you enjoy the chocolates I have sent you, along with the herbs. Brew them into your favorite tea, drink, and feel better soon. Soothe your soul and your mind.    
  
I love you, my little bird. I love you more than the stars and the moon that shines among them. I love you beyond any imagining. If you could feel it for a second, you would be overwhelmed with the sheer abundance of my adoration for you. It will not fade, it will not wither. Our relationship will weather all storms.    
  
I am always with you.   
  
Yours eternally,    
_ Papa Emeritus the First _


End file.
